Harmony Roleplay
by Princess of Lemons
Summary: Ash and May ship Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter Series and May decides to do something sexy to celebrate their OTP.


Hey there readers. Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I have been busy at work and I also just came back from a trip in Paris which was amazing. Thank you to all my small group of fans. I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>I knew we were soul mates. We travelled a whole region together. We even swam underneath the most sacred seas of all time whilst the pokemon gathered around us. We belong together. I haven't seen him in real life for years till now, but not a day goes by when I don't think about him. There's a part of him that lives inside of me. In his dreams, I even had his child. All my problems and complicated feelings melt away with him.<p>

Not only has he given me hope, but he has given me passion. He has given me a reason to live. His mentorship has shown me that I am able to take care of myself and also protect my family. I know that my son will be just as great at the man I loved. I pray that he will one day end up like him. But perhaps with a bit more intelligence and fashion taste.

All the little things we used to do when we weren't training. Like going to see the Harry Potter movies and shipping Harry and Hermione so badly that it hurt. I was devastated when Hermione ended up marrying Ron. I thought that she deserved so much better than him. He was just a jerk. Ash didn't seem to mind, but he's the kind of guy that will accept the canon even if it wasn't what he supported in the first place. We were a part of a forum that was dedicated to Harry/Hermione, I knew who he was by his username: Ash_Ketchum, but he couldn't tell who I was online. My username was The Alpha Sapphire Princess.

He was still the same old self both online and offline. He never made long posts, but when he posted on the forum, he made it count. Though some people show a side online that they don't always show in real life. The forum made me learn that Ash was a real artist. His pokemon drawings were amazing and so were his drawings of Harry and Hermione. My favourite picture from Ash is the one where both Harry and Hermione were in bed, naked and Hermione was on top.

It was so gorgeous, the images seemed to be bursting from the page. The attention to detail and the fine lines were so pure that just looking at it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I know it sounds disturbing, but I am seriously not stalking him. It's just a coincidence that he happens to have the same interests as me. I am grateful for all of the years he's devoted himself to me.

Ever since I was young I had identity issues. My mother was a woman who worked hard and my father was a respected trainer and gym leader. I didn't want to live under my parent's shadow and then Max was born and he was praised for his intelligence. It wasn't until I started travelling with Ash was that I learned to love. I've always had a passion for food and shopping, but through Ash I was able to put trust in my family and in pokemon. If it wasn't for Ash, I wouldn't be the woman that I am today.

Now that my childhood is gone, I know that this is much more than a crush. I feel for him. When he is hurt, a part of me breaks inside. I don't understand why anybody would want to be so cruel to my darling Ash - he's my baby. That beautiful picture he drew, not only did it make thousands of fans around the world happy, but I think it also showed his sensual side. I think it could have been a way for him to explore his sexuality. Something that he chose not to do in his childhood. Understandable of course, he's a boy with big dreams.

I always knew he was unlike any other guys that I knew. He had a heart full of fire and a mind full of mystery. The days I was with him were the best days of my life. So many amazing things happened to me. When I was little I thought pokemon were just horrible creatures and never understood why my father loved them so much. I remember asking my dad why he called Slaking beautiful? With a smile he said that all pokemon are beautiful in their own right. I only left Petalburg City so I could travel the world. I didn't really know what I was thinking. I was at that age where I thought that I knew everything but in reality, I knew too little.

Ash made me care about pokemon and it all started with a wrecked bicycle. Who knows where it could end. Especially now that I'm in a room with him. I've lost myself with him, but I was able to find myself again. I do want to have sex him. I don't want to do it till he can't see straight, I want him to have the best time of his life because there's nobody else who deserves it as much as him.

He just doesn't know how beautiful he really is. His face, his adorable face. I want to pinch each cheek. He woke up when I rolled on top of him.

"May," he grumbled. "You're on my side of the bed."

I chuckled. "There's something I want to tell you. Something I want to do, but only with your permission." I could feel my body vibrate to the beat of my heart. I knew what I wanted to say and what I wanted to do but to find the words without upsetting him would be the big issue. I knew that I had to be gentle like a kitten and slow like a snake. I wanted to slap myself: what was I thinking? Onix and Cloyster jokes aside, this was serious. "Do you like roleplay?"

"Roleplay?"

"Do you remember that picture you drew of a naked Hermione on top of a naked Harry?" I asked him as I winked.

His eyes widened. "How did you know that was me? I mean... you were on that site? I can explain, I'm not a pervert or anything. That picture was a commission and I needed the money for food and travelling so I decided to give it a go."

"I love that picture," I told him. I held and kissed his hand. "Don't worry about it. I thought we could act that picture out."

"You know that picture is heavily explicit, right?" Ash asked. He raised an eyebrow. I could sense nervousness in his voice. "You know there could be serious consequences as well."

"We'll be fine," I said. "Do you remember when we were younger that's what you said to me, everything would be all right." I took my clothes off and he didn't stop me. As soon as I took my bra off he began taking his clothes off too. Bless him, I love him and his innocent mind. I felt the cold draft from the open windows, but my sexual hunger had heated me up.

"So what was your username on The Hollow?" Ash asked me.

"The Alpha Sapphire Princess," I replied.

"That was you?" Ash was surprised. "I never thought someone from my fandom would be somebody who I was really close to in real life."

"It's a small world isn't it?"

"It sure is," I said with a smile. "Let me be the Hermione to your Harry." My shoulders rolled back and my back was bodies were going to the talking from now. "Us muggles were going to create our own magic."

It started with a kiss. Leaning towards him as my tongue plunged into his mouth just like in the picture. Ash was really playing along with it, I could feel his strength inside me and his hands wandering around my curves. Everything felt wet. We sunk deeper into the bed and then I road up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Ash. I was concerned as he squinted. I hope I didn't upset him.

He panted, gasping for air. "I'm fine. I just feel like we shouldn't roleplay any more."

I lowered my head and cradled his face. "I understand." I slid myself out, but then he bounced back in.

"I mean do it just as us. You and me."

The inner me wanted to giggle like a school girl who had captured the heart of the most hottest guy at school. "Sure," I said. All I ever wanted and all I ever needed was here in this room. The guy under me was going to ensure that I have more pleasurable nights to come.


End file.
